


真心

by Say_527



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_527/pseuds/Say_527
Summary: 有的事情需要契机才能完成，不过对于这两个真诚相待的家伙来说，一切都不算难。
Relationships: Larry Rickard/Ben Willbond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	真心

**Author's Note:**

> 这是来自Lisa的脑洞，我只是粗浅地把这个故事想象了一下。

“你知道吗，我真的很想多和你待一会。”拉里左手托腮，眼睛看着眼前男人，任何人都能从那上扬的嘴角感受到其中幸福的滋味。拉里的声音微微压低，自然沙哑的嗓音更显出了磁性，没人会不爱这样的声音，特别是当声音的主人还眨着那双蓝眼睛看向你的时候。  
“现在是休息时间，我们得做我们想做的。”本坐在拉里的对面，温和如同他笑容一般的阳光悉数撒在他的肩膀，也在本深色的发梢上留下一些偏暖色系的光亮。他们彼此对视着，如同声音都像融入了对方的空气那样。  
他们的手放在大理石花纹的桌面上，在谈话间渐渐往向前移动，像是在顽皮的孩童在接近糖果，带着渴望又有些小心翼翼的意味。  
他们最终做到了，就在彼此灵魂的最中间，他们的手重叠在一，微显冰凉的手指却带来了些许暖流。  
天哪，看看他们，像是学生时代的初恋那样纯情——虽然这样的说法也没错。  
  
  
拉里和本是在两个月前确定的关系。请谅解，这个时间可能不大准确，毕竟他们都是天天和自己男朋友在一起的人，说不定其实在很久之前，他们就已经在彼此心里成了唯一。  
这样的关系其实不错——好吧，对他们两个来说，这样的状态普通极了。但请注意，这并不代表他们缺少激情，只是表示，他们平时的亲昵就已经靠近了情侣的程度。日久生情和一见钟情在他们身上都有验证。  
但，如果非要说他们之间的相处模式和之前有了什么不同的话，可能也只有：在吃饭时也不能从对方身上移开的眼睛、不自觉放轻的声音。  
还有不经意的肢体触碰，要知道在之前，他们触碰到对方的手的时候，会做的只有脸红着把手收回去，但现在，他们会与对方十指相扣。虽然他们这样做的次数也不怎么多。  
当他们在烟花下表面心意之后，原先随意而暧昧的举动竟然都被戴上了一顶不太寻常的帽子，叫作“真心”。  
原先所有的动作和语言或许只能归于“无意间”，但现在，他们所做的便是真正代表内心的事情了。这两个真性情而内心细腻的家伙对此看得重之又重，以至于他们的这样对待第一次的，对待同性的情感变得愈发珍贵而动人。  
但你得知道，不是所有情侣都得有英雄式惊天动魄的爱情的，有时候牵着彼此的手在林荫道下漫步，或者在外出前给对方一个吻，坐在预定好的餐厅里吃一餐有滋有味的饭，都是不错的选择。  
显而易见的是，他们已经在这条温馨的路上牵着手，越走越远了。这也就是为什么他们会在这家富有情调的餐厅里深情对望，并且有下一步动作的意向。  
他们为此推掉了剧组朋友间的聚餐。这本来是件在普通不过的事情了，但他们却担心自己的朋友们会有些别的想法。  
不过当他们先后在群里发了句，“我有点事情，明天就不来了”和“有急事，明天可能没时间”，却都只得到了一个“OK”的时候，他们安下心来了。这可能就是他们还没有公开关系的好处，所有事情在别人眼里还是一副“无意间”的样子。  
他们对此的看法也有些矛盾：这的确为他们的私密行动提供了便利没错，但总是有种不甘心的意味。毕竟他们都想在大众面前，挽住彼此的手，笑着告诉所有人，“这是我的伴侣，我的男朋友。”  
但现在的他们似乎不知道自己该怎样做这件事。  
  
  
人天生就是需求新鲜感的生物。已经在那一家中餐厅里吃了不下于五次的各位都这样想到。所以他们这次选择去一家新开的中亚风餐厅里来一次朋友间的聚餐。  
“唔…你们对炸骆驼肉意下如何？”马修摩挲着下巴，把餐厅里特地做成木块样的餐单立了起来翻看。  
“嗯哼…说不定不错，话说西蒙，你可以把手机收起来吗？”马修看着玛莎的神情从诧异变得有些愠怒，用手肘轻轻顶了顶自己身边不知道为什么，从进餐馆之后就一言不发的吉姆。  
“咳，抱歉。”西蒙歪了歪头，然后才把手机放进了自己的口袋，“我总爱和新认识的人多聊一会。”  
“别吧！你又换了个？”这次换成马修说话了，他看着餐单撇了撇嘴。  
西蒙耸耸肩，没有说话，又从桌子另一边拿了份菜单。  
“吉姆，你想吃什么…等会，这里竟然有土耳其冰淇淋，不过感觉没什么意思。”马修的眼睛仍然没从菜单上移开，鬼知道咖喱水蛭是个什么东西！但他现在比较在意的还是这个过分沉默的吉姆——这家伙平时可从来跑在点菜第一线的！现在却什么表示都没有。  
“鸡肉奶酪炸饺怎么样？”马修边说着边想转过头看看吉姆，但没想到吉姆似乎察觉了他的动作，回头得迅猛。  
“哈！那听起来棒呆了！我觉得我肯定喜欢那道菜！”吉姆笑得眼睛都微微眯了起来，但凭借演员的直觉，马修从这个笑容里读到了尴尬的成分。  
“你怎么了…喂！”马修想从吉姆的角度往外看，可吉姆却莫名用力拍了下他的肩膀，然后有些无厘头地说道，“你知不知道用牛奶泡鸡肉味泡面再加上仰望星空派的味道和生吃蝙蝠一样恶心？”说真的，吉姆说这段话的时候表情怪极了，就像是他真的吃过这些东西一样。  
“呃…我现在知道了。”马修被吉姆这段完全没有呼吸口的话吓到了，他做了个吞咽的动作，把眼睛重新放在这本极厚的菜单上，小声嘟囔了一句，“我以为牛奶加泡面已经够糟了。”  
现在可有更糟的事情。吉姆即使已尽量让把身体正对着桌子了，但他那双蓝眼睛还是控制不住地往窗外看。  
  
  
当吉姆刚坐到这个靠窗位置的时候，他只想把手机拿出来，浏览点新消息。但他很快就悲哀地发现，自己新买的充电器是个烂家伙，它在昨天晚上发挥的作用几乎和一吨水里的两颗盐一个性质。所以，吉姆选择在看见自己手机上显示的“10%”电量时，把它放进自己的口袋里。  
吉姆心有不甘地看向窗外——不得不说他们这次选了个好地方，餐馆里头的中亚风情很足，外头却是满满的东欧风。哦，特别是他们对面的那家餐馆，它的大理石桌面真的不错，只不过椅子的形状被那里的两个人挡住了……  
等会？这两个人怎么有些眼熟！吉姆的脖子不由得前倾了些，连身子都微微弓了起来，似乎恨不得把眼睛贴在玻璃上来看。  
如果他从小骄傲到大的视力现在也是值得被称赞的话，他敢确定，坐在他们对面餐厅的，是在这次聚餐中缺席的两位。  
呼…这算什么？“事情”和“急事”呢？虽然吉姆在心里呐喊，但他知道自己的朋友们都是群好家伙，所以他把那个想要大喊的自己压了下去，眼睛直直盯着自己对面看起来亲昵过分的两位。  
  
  
拉里叉起了一块肉，想往本的碟子里送了过去，他知道这可能有点不符合用餐礼仪，以及他那个蹩脚的，有些令人发笑理由，“我的很好吃，你试试？”  
拉里看见本的手顿了一下，然后直接握住了他的手腕，把那个被他切好的肉块直接送进了嘴里——用的他的叉子。  
“咳咳，有点粗鲁，我下次不会了。”把肉吃进嘴里之后，本的手反倒有点不知如何安放的意味了，他微微撇过头，就像短暂的视线交错可以缓解现在的尴尬一样。  
但本肯定不会想到，他当时往窗外撇的那一眼会带来多尴尬的结果。  
他看见了那双熟悉的蓝眼睛，以及那双眼睛旁边的马修，西蒙，玛莎……哈，完了。本当时内心只有这个想法，那些想过的，以及保证过的隐瞒都成了烟灰缸里的杂物，藏匿到了不知道哪个角落去了。  
更可气的是，吉姆把他的左手伸出来了一些，试探性地挥了挥。本只是偷偷伸出了一根手指，在保证拉里没有注意到他的时候，左右摇了摇。  
好了，他们干嘛要这样做呢！为了对暗号？可他们根本没计划过这些事情啊，这就是个显而易见的，且不怎么有趣的意外！  
本一时间不知道自己该怎么做了，总之当他再把精力放在当前的饭局上时，他拘谨的像个从家里跑出来的孩子。  
“你怎么了？”拉里的身体微微往前倾了些，对本突然的转变有些不知所措，“别告诉我你不舒服。”  
“咳，我觉得一切都还好。”本眨了眨自己的眼睛，回过神的他思考着这是否是个机会，或者只能成为一个意外。  
“哦？”拉里的声音在平时总是显得活力满满，他天生的低沉，和其中无伤大雅的沙哑，都让他在演出时为观众们留下了极深的印象，但很少人能够听见他放轻、放缓的声音，像是放在咖啡里，却仍未融化的砂糖，舒缓得让人的眉眼都放松下来。  
本显然就是这样一个幸运儿，他自己也承认，他喜欢这样的拉里，倒不如说，他喜欢所有样子的拉里。这份感情理应被他认清，也理应在旁人眼里拥有一个合理的认知。  
本当即在心里做了个决定，并且想要马上付诸行动。  
“那个…拉里，”本尝试性地开了口，“我觉得我还是有点难受。”  
“今日最烂的消息，”虽然说的风趣，但拉里的眉头已经皱了起来，“我记得我在医药箱里放了点库存的，应该够用。你是头疼还……”  
“不，不是那样的难受，”本深吸了一口气，然后看向了拉里的眼睛，“而且我觉得有从外部治疗的方式。”  
“等会，你…”  
只可惜本没有给拉里说完话的机会，他这次比之前所有开口的速度都要快，“给我的一个亲吻。”  
“相信我，那个吻的效果绝对立竿见影。”本似乎觉得这样说过之后，已经没有什么值得害怕的了，所以他还补充了几句，像是没有新意的广告推销。  
“……得了，是为了你的健康着想。”拉里的表情有了细微的变化，从一开始的不可思议到略微的欣喜，其中夹杂了恋人间，不可言说的默契与心有灵犀，这样可爱的理由总是让人忍俊不禁，又让人生出疼惜。  
他们的手又一次重叠在一起，身体逐渐靠近对方，他们没有故意撅起嘴唇来博得宠爱，只是缓慢而轻柔地挨近。靠窗位置特有的阳光抚过他们的脸颊，又在彼此的颧骨下留下些许阴影。  
这家餐厅不是个热闹的地方，却如同这里冰凉的石制桌子那样，给人以舒适的意味。  
他们的接吻在这个安静的角落进行，阳光的反射成了天然的屏障。但，本还是在他们的嘴唇即将接触时，用手遮住了他们的侧面，“嘘，闭上眼睛。”  
拉里在被夺取用嘴呼吸的权利之前，只听见了这样一句话。  
  
  
当那份烤骆驼肉放到吉姆的盘子里时，他闭上了眼睛，然后选择在这些神奇的食物里消磨这个下午。但不巧的是，吉姆转头的动作幅度偏大了些，正好撞上马修瘦削的肩膀。  
“嘶…你今天怎么了？”马修装作吃痛的揉了揉自己的肩头，然后如愿以偿地看见了吉姆一直死死遮掩住的景象。  
“WHAT THE F…”吉姆最后还是捂住了马修的嘴巴，没让他把那个脏词说出来。但这着实没什么用，玛莎已经疑惑地转过了头，然后，“天哪！”  
西蒙是最后一个发觉的，好吧，一切都怪那该死有意思的网络社交。  
  
“咳咳，各位，这是本，我的，呃，男朋友。”拉里在最后这么说道，他的声音罕见地带有了点羞涩的意味。如果不是本在这个时候突然闭口不言的话，我也不会这么干巴巴的介绍这层身份。拉里不由得想道。  
但不管怎么说，这样的举动对他们来说，是百分百发自肺腑，且真心的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
